Let The Day Begin
by DanzigMisfit
Summary: The Ultimate Evil descends Juban. Can the Scouts stop this Evil before it finds the Door it seeks. Starts out slow but gets better.
1. Let The Day Begin

**Let The Day Begin**

**1: Let The Day Begin**

Author-DanzigMisfit 

**Suggested Listening Music-Samhain: Let the Day Begin**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun stealthily rose over the skyline of the Juban area in the wake of the morning hours, bringing forth the daylight and banishing the dark. Men, women and children slowly and reluctantly awoke from their night slumber to greet the day. What was once a scene of serene and clam in the bleak late hours of the night, were now replaced by the bright light, children crying and the loud sound of car horns and engines in the morning rush hour traffic. The scene of Juban going where it needed to be for the coming day was a scene of chaos.

But the chaos of the city was lost in the little park of Juban. The fresh smell of dew and cut grass filled the air while the sounds of birds chirping could be heard in the distance. Young and old alike would come to this park in search of an absolute peace that the city could not provide. A peace in which the park gladly provided for its visitors. It was because of this calming peace, on this fateful day, that no one noticed the figure of a man floating high above the parks beautiful trees.

He slowly descended his perch in the sky to the park ground below. He looked about 23 and of American decent. He stood roughly 6 feet tall with an average build. His midnight black hair was slicked back underneath the black beanie he wore. On his feet he wore black high top sneakers and white socks. Above that were navy blue cargo pants, cut a little below the knee to create the long shorts he had on. A gray T-shirt with a large smiley face logo upon it, topped with an old long sleeve, red and green flannel. Completing his on amble was the dark lensed sunglasses covering his eyes.

"So this is Juban." He said to himself upon reaching the ground and looking around. Slowly looking to the ground, he continued to himself. "And home of the Fifth Door." A sly smile crept across his face. "Let the day begin." He finished as he strolled through the park.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"USAGE-CHAN!" The little black cat, with the crescent moon bald spot on her forehead, yelled as she took the bed covers in her mouth and dragged them off the sleeping little blond teen. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!"

"Oh Luna, just 5 more minutes." Usage said drugedly as she pulled the covers back over her body.

"BUT USAGE, YOU HAVE THAT TEST TODAY!" Luna snapped back.

"AAAAAHHHH! LUNA, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?" Usage screamed as she scrambled out of bed.

Racing to her closet, Usage quickly changed into her sailor inspired school uniform. Rushing down stairs she ran into the kitchen, grab her lunch, school bag and a piece of toast and stumbled out the front door.

"Honestly, why doesn't that girl just get up earlier?" Usage's father muttered to himself from behind his morning paper.

Usage raced as fast as she could to school, eating her piece of toast. As she ran she noticed the COM link watch on her wrist began to beep. Slowing down she lifted her wrist to answer the call.

"Ah, Ami-Chan." Usage said with excitement. "Is school cancelled today?"

"Don't be silly Usage-Chan." Ami replied. " I'm calling to tell you not to be late. Rei called and told me about a bad feeling she had. So we're having an emergency scout meeting today after school. So don't get afternoon detention."

"Aw phooey, I wanted to go to the arcade after school." Usage thought to herself as she hung up her COM link. "Oh well, double time." She said as she raced off leaving a trail of dust, dirt and debris in her wake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey did you guys hear?" A short pudgy girl in a high school uniform said to her friends as they walked down the streets of the inner city.

"No, what?" Replied her taller slender friend.

"There's a new fortune teller in the back ally behind the jewelry shop." Answered the pudgy girl.

"Wow. Is he any good?" Asked a third friend with long red hair.

"Oh yeah. They say his predictions always come true, and get this, it's free!" The pudgy girl said with a smile.

Raising her hand, the slender girl called out "Then let's all go there after school today."

"YEAH!" All three shouted raising their hands into the air.

"Pardon me." Said a young American man in sunglasses as he approached the three girls. "But where might I be able to find this Jewry shop?"

The girls all looked at the man, half excited half terrified. The thought of the mans eyes behind those dark sunglasses, looking at them, at their souls, sent shivers down their spines. But the thought of such a handsome man addressing them also sent shivers down their spines and made them weak in the knees. Quietly the man stood there, not smiling, not showing any emotion, just standing, starring. Waiting for the answer.

Suddenly the redhead snapped out of her trance and answered. "Oh, it's a couple blocks down that way." And with that she pointed the direction. Slowly, the other two girls pointed the same direction.

Without saying a word the man walked off. The three girls watched him for a moment, then looked at each other and began giggling.

"He was so hot." Said the pudgy girl.

"And mysterious. He gave me Goosebumps." Said the slender girl.

"Me too!" Proclaimed the other two girls.

And the three giggled and laughed as they finished their walk to school.

Meanwhile the man smiled and snickered to himself as he walked in the direction the girls pointed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usage flopped down on the floor of the Hikawa Shrine. Disappointed in herself about the test she is sure she failed miserably.

"Well at least I made it on time and didn't get detention." She said to herself as she sat up and looked around the room.

She was in the room of Rei Hino, the grand daughter of the shrine priest. In the room with her were three other girls and two cats. The cats, one black and the other white, where quietly napping in the corner. Ami, the blue haired brain, was sitting at the low table in the middle of the room. The only sound from her was the sound of her pencil being dragged across paper as she did her homework. Makoto, a tall strong girl with her hair in a ponytail, was busy rummaging through her bag pulling out snacks she baked at home. Minako, the blond that resembled Usage was sitting on the bed reading comic books and laughing very loud. The four girls sat in the room waiting for the big news from Rei.

"Hey Minako, what are you laughing at?" Usage asked leaning toward her friend.

"Oh this comic is so funny." She laughed as she opened the book wider and pointed for Usage to see.

"That's so funny." Usage proclaimed as the two blonds laughed together.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Rei yelled as she stormed into the room. "This is no time to be reading comic books!" The raven-haired girl added as she snatched the comic away.

"Aw come on Rei, just let us read one more page." Usage pleaded.

"No you dumpling-head." Rei balled up her fist as she snapped the hurtful remark.

"Rei." Ami interrupted, "Maybe you should tell us about that feeling you had."

"Right" Rei returned as she calmed down.

All the girls sat down at the table in the middle of the room. Makoto took out the snacks she had brought and passed them around. Then she poured some tea for each girl. Minako woke up the two catnapping cats and brought them to the table as well. Finally Rei sat down and began tell the girls.

"The other night I was doing some fire vision when this strange feeling came over me. I immediately stopped what I was doing and ask the fire what the feeling was. The more I concentrated the more I could see in the fire. It was a man with black eyes, searching. Behind the man was another man in a black cloak. Where ever the black eyed man went, the black cloak followed."

"Death." Ami interrupted

"Right." Rei continued. "I wanted to know more so I kept concentrating. And when the black eyed man found what he was searching for…..the fire went out."

"It just went out?" Usage asked.

"Yes." Answered Rei.

"Is it an omen?" Makoto asked.

"I feel it means that a new enemy is coming. An enemy more powerful then any other we've ever faced. And if he finds what he's looking for, then everything will be lost." Rei replied with a worried look on her face.

"Do you know how long before he arrives?" Luna spoke up.

"I don't know. He may even be here already." Rei choked out the answer.

"What do you think Artemis?" Ami asked the white cat.

"I think we should find more information on this new powerful enemy." He replied.

"Right." Said all the girls

Meanwhile, as the sun sank below the city sky and darkness began to overcome the light, the sunglassed man, with a beer in hand, walked down a dimly lit ally. At the end of the ally was a small booth; in it sat an old man. His hair was long and white as snow. His fingernails were long and pointed. The old man looked up from his fortune straws to look at the younger man.

"I sense great evil in you young one." Said the old man.

"So I guess Japanese fortune tellers are the real thing. None of that hog wash bull shit." Replied the sunglassed man.

"I have sensed your coming for a long time."

"Good, so you know what I'll do to you if you don't answer my question."

"I know what you'll do to me if I DO answer your question."

"Then you really have nothing to loss old man. Let's make this easy. Where's the fucking door?"

"You think you can control it? You're a fool. Do what you wish but I will not tell you where to find your treasure. I will not aid the destruction of this world."

"Fine by me. This isn't the first time I had to take the hard path."

The sunglassed man walked out of the ally and lit up a cigarette. Behind him, deep in the ally sat a small booth. In it sat the body of an old man, his head ripped off, smashed and thrown to the ground. Blood poured out of the open neck and streamed down the life less body.

"Ah, my first kill here. I think I'll go get a beer and a bitch to rape." He said as he walked down the dark city street.

To Be Continued……


	2. Let The Horror Start

**Let The Day Begin**

**2: Let The Horror Start**

Author-DanzigMisfit 

**Suggested Listening Music-The Misfits: Devils Whorehouse**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She slowly opened her eyes to the dark dusty wooden room she was in. The smell and taste of blood attacked her senses violently. The searing pain from her midsection was enough for her to scream and cry for days, but she found no strength to do so. It was as if her whole stomach had been ripped out. She looked up to see the dusty floor and down to see the rotting wooden ceiling, she was hanging upside down by her legs as if she was a chandelier in an old Victorian mansion, her arms limb at her side barely scratching the floor. The young girl of only about 18 was walking home from her night class the night before. She remembered a young man in sunglasses walking up to her, and then she woke up here. Thinking about where she was and how she got here was giving her a headache. That mixed with the warm thick liquid pouring into her eyes made her want to cry, but she just didn't have the strength to.

Suddenly the door at the far end of the room burst open and in walked the figure of a man. The small light bulb of the room turned on making her wretch with pain as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She slowly looked around the small wooden room that resembled the attic of an old house, not moving too much for any amount of movement caused a flood of anguishing pain to rip through her body. All that was in the small room was a small table in the far wall with a single chair. Next to it was a small hibachi grill, a TV set on the opposite wall and a dorm refrigerator next to that. In the corner of the room was a medium size black wooden trunk. Turning her attention back to the door way see spied a young man of about 23, American decent, average build and wearing sunglasses. In his arms he carried two six packs of Guinness Stout. After putting the two six packs in the refrigerator he began to approach the girl, who would have leaned away from him, if she had the power.

"My God, are you still alive?" The sunglassed man asked leaning close to her face.

"Who are you?" She managed to choke out.

"I'm the nice guy from last night." He smiled as he continued. "I'm the guy who kidnapped you, raped you, and ultimately the guy who put you in the position you're in right now. And I must say, not to many people would have the ability to speak when their insides are, well, on the outside. Oh ho ho, resilient this one." He finished shaking his finger in front of her face.

It was true; slowly looking down she could see her midsection torn open with her stomach and intestines hanging out.

"Why?" She choked as she finally summoned to strength to softly cry.

"Well it really wasn't that easy." He began, pulling the chair up and sitting upon it in front of her, to avoid sitting in the pool of blood on the floor. Then he continued. "First I had to stop the bleeding after I cut you stomach open. I had to remove all the shit, then it was a matter of burning wounds closed, stuffing you with paper to clog the blood flow. Pinch a nerve here pinch a nerve there, bada bing bada boom, your major bleeding becomes minor bleeding. So you bleed to death much much slower."

He looked down at her while she looked up to him, tears mixing with blood and rolling down her face.

"OH." He said surprisingly snapping back on the chair. "You meant why did I do any of this. Uuuhhhh I like death, aaand destruction. I like pumping people full of unholy pain and sorrow, then kill them and send their remains to their family. There's just this killer high you get when you're done rapping a girl and then start mutilating her body while she's still alive. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and looking very sexy. See, I love fucking really hot bitches but really hot bitches don't always wanna fuck me. So I rape them then mutilate their bodies, such as I did with you. Oh by the way I threw your clothes away since they were covered in blood, and you pretty much don't need them anymore. "

He stood up and moved closer to her running his hand up her naked bloody body. Up to her waist and over her womanhood, extending his middle finger and quickly shoving it in and out of her womanhood.

"Can you feel that? No? Didn't think so." He said stepping back and sitting back in his chair, continuing. "Or maybe it just didn't feel good, I mean look at you. That must really fucking hurt." He paused then continued. "Ah….I'm looking for a door. A door with tremendous power, and once I find this door, I'll be one more step closer to realizing my dream. I went to a fortuneteller to find out where it was, but he took death over telling me. And now I'm back to square one. What do you think I should do?"

He leaned forward to look at her. She just stared back at him, still crying.

"Hmph, oh well." He said leaning back in his chair. "Damned old fool……..maybe that's it. He was old so he knew he was gonna die soon. It didn't matter what I did, death was stalking him regardless of my actions. So I need to find a younger fortune teller and threaten his life." He then looked down at the girl. Shaking his finger and smiling he continued. "You, you, you're a smart one you are, and to thank you for your help." The smile faded from his face. "I will grant you death and put you out of your misery."

He wound up his right leg and kicked her in the head. The force of the kick shoved her head up into her torso, shattering her neck. But the force was too great and her skull was too weak to withstand it. It imploded upon itself sending bone fragments and brain matter spewing through out the room. The body was lift high to the ceiling smashing through the rotted wood, but the chain held strong pulling the now lifeless body back down into the room. It swung from side to side pouring blood all over the floor making the small pool much bigger. The sunglassed man turned and walked over to the medium size black trunk in the corner of the room, unlocked and opened it. Inside was a small teenage girl, bound and gagged, crying so much there was an inch of water on the floor of the trunk, soaking her long green hair.

"Well, that bitch is dead. So when I get back, it's your turn." He said leaning in.

He stood up, closed the trunk and locked it, retrieved a Guinness from the refrigerator and quickly drank it. He then tossed to empty bottle, shattering it to pieces, turned off the small light and left, locking the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a wonderful day to be at the park. The afternoon sun was shining bright in the cloudless sky, sending warmth and light to the ground below. The sounds of birds chirping and children playing were enough to forget about the loud cars of the inner city that roared around the outside of the park in the distance. Usage and Ami quietly strolled through the park watching the leaves shake in the breeze on the summer trees.

"Ah, what a great day to be at the park." Usage said to no one in particular.

"Usage-chan. We should be trying to find out more information about this new evil Rei has been worried about. If he's as bad as Rei thinks, then we need to be more prepared for when he arrives." Ami declared.

"Oh but Ami-chan. It's too nice a day to worry about things like that." Usage whined as she looked around the park. Then a large grin crossed her face and she continued. "Hey look! A fortuneteller. We can go ask him about this guy. Plus he's a hunk! Come on Ami-chan."

She grabbed Ami by the hand and they both raced off towards the small little booth that sat under a cherry blossom tree. As they reached the booth Usage had to stop abruptly for a taller man wearing sunglasses had stepped in her way. Usage looked up at the man for a moment.

"What a total hottie." She thought to her self.

At that very moment the sunglassed man reached over the booth and grabbed to young fortuneteller by the collar. Lifting him up the sunglassed man pulled the fortuneteller closer to his face.

Frightened the fortuneteller yipped out. "What do you want with me?"

"Where's the fucking door?" Replied the sunglassed man.

Suddenly Usage snapped out of her short trance and grabbed the man's sleeve.

"HEY!" She snapped. But was thrusted by the man into the air and a couple of feet back.

Ami ran up to consol her friend.

"You better transform, I'll call the other girls." She whispered

"Right." Usage agreed.

"Know that that little inconvenience is out of the way." The Sunglassed man continued to the fortuneteller. "Where's the fucking door?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE." Boomed a voice from the trees.

Looking irritated and groaning the sunglassed slowly look up to the direction in which the voice came.

"Fortune tellers are our eyes into the future. They help people with their questions and young girls find love. I am Sailor Moon and I stand for truth and justice. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Said the blond teen girl dressed in a sailor inspired mini skirt as she jumped down from the tree.

"What the fuck is a Sailor Moon." The sunglassed man replied as he let the fortuneteller fall the ground. The fortuneteller quickly regained his posture and ran off screaming. But he didn't get far.

The sunglassed raised his hand and pointed one finger at the fleeing fortuneteller. Tiny beams of light began swirling around his fingertip, combining making a small ball the size of a quarter in front of the finger. Suddenly a thick beam of light shot from the ball and cut right through the fortuneteller's head. The silent limb body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Sailor Moon looked on in horror at the terrible murder that had just occurred.

"W-wh-why?" She stuttered unbelieving of the event that just conspired.

"He didn't answer my question. He was no use." He answered with a slight laugh. "And now it's your turn."

"NOT SO FAST." Boom another voice.

The man looked over to see 4 teen girls dressed like Sailor Moon, each with there own distinct color. Mars in red, Jupiter in green, Mercury in blue and Venus in orange. And beside them was a small girl dressed as the others in pink. She was Sailor Mini Moon.

"WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS AND…" They all chimed but were unable to finish, for as they spoke the sunglassed man shot forward with lightning speed and took Sailor Moon by the throat. With an evil grin on his face he lifted his fist and prepared to strike her….but stopped. A red rose had been flung at him. He shoved Sailor Moon down and turned to face a tall dark haired wearing a tuxedo, top hat, white mask and cape. As the Sailor Scouts ran up to check on their friend the sunglassed man began walking toward the masked man.

"Picking on innocent girls is an unforgivable act. I am Tuxedo Mask, and I will not let you get away with this." Tuxedo Mask told the advancing man.

"Did you just throw a fucking rose at me? Who the fuck throws a rose?" The sunglassed man asked angrily still advancing.

Tuxedo Mask quickly jumped over the sunglassed man and joined the Sailor Scouts. Tuning, the sunglassed man held his arms out then swung them forward clapping his hands. A curved blade of light shot from his hands tearing through the spot where the Sailor Scouts stood. They all dove out of the way of the blade, which left a small deep trench. Most of the Scouts dove to the left except for Sailor Mercury who was stranded from her friends on the right.

"So you wanna bug the shit out of me, and piss me off? Fine, loss your friend." The sunglassed man said with an evil grin.

He held his right arm out, palm out, facing Sailor Mercury. Tiny beams of light began collaborating into a small ball in front of his palm.

"MERCURY!" Sailor Moon screamed as she scrambled to reach her friend. But it was to late. A giant beam of light shot from the palm of the sunglassed man to Sailor Mercury. Right before it hit the beam expanded and consumed everything where Sailor Mercury once was.

To Be Continued….


End file.
